callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The [[wikipedia:FAMAS|'FAMAS']] is a bullpup Assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign, usually in the hands of the Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and the rarest weapon of the campaign is a FAMAS with Woodland Camouflage only found following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign mission "Museum", in which it is seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The Create-a-Class stats says it has low damage although it does as much damage as an M16, Scar-H, AK47 etc. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots make contact. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required at long range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat; the FAMAS has much less recoil than the M16A4 with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG and Thermal scopes, although the M16 has even less recoil with the Holographic Sight when compared to a FAMAS with the same attachment. The FAMAS has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:FAMASMW2.png|The FAMAS FAMAS iron sight.jpg|Iron sight Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Famascropped.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique white tape camouflage. 400px-MW2FamasF1.jpg|An Ultranationalist runs with a FAMAS. File:400px-FAMAS2Reloading.jpg|Reloading the FAMAS. Note that Roach's finger is out of the trigger guard. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Famas returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time as a fully automatic gun with an uncaptalized name. Campaign The Famas is found in the later stages of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', mainly on CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is one of Mason's starting weapons. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked, and is available for purchase at level 14. The Famas, being an assault rifle, excels at close-mid range. As with all automatic weapons, it has moderate recoil during automatic fire, so bursts are recommended. On the Famas burst-fire is necessary at range due to the associated recoil (up and to the right). The Famas holds its own very well in close quarters due to its very high rate of fire, especially in Hardcore where its high rate of fire allows it to compete reasonably well with SMGs. It requires three shots at close and four at longer ranges to kill, which is the same as other assault rifles, though it cannot kill with two headshots, and cannot kill in one shot at long range in Hardcore modes. The gun's major drawback is relatively high recoil during sustained fire. The Famas suffers from significant rightward and slightly upward Recoil. Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger are good choices for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through ammo rather quickly. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Dual Mags *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Famas in Nazi Zombies can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It has a good rate of fire, but ammo becomes problematic as the player will burn through it quickly. It may be helpful to go for headshots, since it only requires a few bullets to kill a zombies even past round 8. Overall, it's a good gun to have, but it can easily leave a player without an ammo-filled weapon. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the G16-GL35, which comes with an increase to magazine capacity and adds a Red Dot Sight with a smiley face reticle with a random color. However, ammo is still a problem, so it should be traded in for something better by round 25. For Camouflage images, click here. File:Famas.jpg|The Famas File:FamasadsBO.jpg|Iron sights famas thermal.jpg|Famas with Infrared Scope. famassight.PNG|Famas with a Red Dot Sight. shot0065.jpg|Famas with Reflex Sight and Dual Mags, reloading. G16-GL35 1.jpg|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35". G16-GL35 2.jpg|ADS with the "G16-GL35". Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape Camouflage at the same time. *The only level in campaign where FAMAS Holographic Sight is available is "Loose Ends." *The Create-a-Class stats show that the FAMAS is as accurate as ACR, while FAMAS has a little more recoil than ACR. It also shows that it's damage is as low as other low-damage (30-20) assault rifles such as M4A1 or ACR, but the FAMAS actually has a higher damage (40-30) like SCAR-H, TAR-21, M16A4 or AK-47. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward , Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the "Assault" default class found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The FAMAS is one of the few three-round burst weapons in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', the others being the M16A4 and the M93 Raffica, but it is fully automatic in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. *The FAMAS has a rifle grip, along with a pistol grip. The user will hold it by the rifle grip in first person. Black Ops *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the magazine. *The charging handle is located on the side rather than on top. *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas in Zombies mode is 1337 (leet) for "giggles." *Below the iron sights, the player can see "III-ARC FIREARMS," which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard similar to that of the AUG. *The Famas' iron sights are nearly identical to those of the AUG and G11. *On the left side of the gun "86-2" is engraved. This writing is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally. *On the Create-A-Class display, the magazine on the Famas goes through the model's right forearm. *On the Wii version the sound files for firing and reloading the gun are different from those on PS3 and Xbox 360. *The Famas shares its firing sound with Call of Duty: World at War s FG42. *The Famas is extremely popular among players, due to it's effectiveness, ease of use, and because it is purchasable earlier on. *The Famas is the only bullpup assault rifle not to feature a unique scope; the G11 has a Low Power Scope, the AUG has the Swarovski Scope and the Enfield has the SUSAT. *The Famas has an unusable bipod on the side of the gun. es:FAMAS ru:FAMAS Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:3 round burst